Louise Gikow
, and Jim Henson's assistant Mira Velimirovic]] Louise Gikow is a writer who has published a number of books with The Jim Henson Company for several properties including Muppet Babies, Fraggle Rock and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. For television, Gikow has written for the US/Israeli co-production Shalom Sesame, and the Sesame Workshop/Berlitz International co-production Sesame English. She has also written for Between the Lions (for which she won an Emmy in 2009) and is the co-creator of Johnny and the Sprites (with John Tartaglia). Gikow has adapted several Henson productions into storybook form, including Labyrinth, The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, and The Muppet Christmas Carol. Several of her Muppet Babies books have also been adapted as storybook videos. As a composer, she has written music and lyrics for the Sing Along with Kermit and Friends series of book and tape sets. In 1986, she served as a script consultant on Muppet Babies Live! Several of these books were written under the pseudonyms "Emily Paul" and "Rebecca Grand."ToughPigs.com interview During the 1980s, she served as senior editor for Muppet Magazine and wrote several articles and comics including the recurring "Miss Piggy's Advice" column. In 1993, she authored a biography of Jim Henson called Meet Jim Henson. Also in the 1990s, she co-authored The Muppets Make Puppets! with Cheryl Henson and the Muppet Workshop, Miss Piggy's Rules with Jim Lewis, For Every Child, A Better World with Ellen Weiss and two large-format children's stories adaptations featuring poser puppets of the Muppet Babies, Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales and Muppet Babies' Classic Nursery Rhymes. As part of Sesame Street’s 40th Anniversary Celebration in 2009, Gikow wrote and edited Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street. Credits Image:417413382.jpg|''Animal Go Bye-Bye'' (1984) Image:Dangerboobercooking.jpg|''Danger: Boober Cooking'' (1984) Image:Doozerwhodidnt.jpg|''The Legend of the Doozer Who Didn't'' (1984) Image:SprocketsXmasTale.jpg|''Sprocket's Christmas Tale'' (1984) Image:Wembleymagicstone.jpg|''Wembley Fraggle and the Magic Stone'' (1984) Image:Whatsafraggle.jpg|''What's a Fraggle?'' (1984) Image:BooberFragglesGhost.jpg|''Boober Fraggle's Ghosts'' (1985) Image:Babypiggygoldilocks.jpg|''Goldilocks: Baby Piggy's Dream'' (1985) Image:Lastdaysfraggle.jpg|''The Last Days of Fraggle Rock'' (1985) Image:Mb_circ.jpg|''Muppet Babies at the Circus'' (1985) Image:Sprocket Dog Dectective.JPG|''Sprocket, Dog Detective'' (1985) Image:The Case of the Missing Socks.JPG|''The Case of the Missing Socks'' 1986 (as Rebecca Grand) Image:GonzoSavesLondonBridge.jpg|''Gonzo Saves London Bridge'' (1986) Image:LabyrinthStorybook.gif|''Labyrinth: The Storybook Based on the Movie'' (1986) Image:Labyrinthphotoalbum.jpg|''Labyrinth: The Photo Album'' (1986) (as Rebecca Grand) Image:MeetTheMuppetBabies.jpg|''Meet the Muppet Babies'' (1986) Image:Misspiggyposterbook.jpg|Miss Piggy's Poster Book 1986 Image:Wembleysoggymap.jpg|''Wembley and the Soggy Map'' (1986) Image:noimage-big.png|''Baby Kermit and the Magic Trunk'' (1987) Image:Babypiggyatthebat.jpg|''Baby Piggy at the Bat'' (1987) Image:BabyPiggysNightAtTheBall.jpg|''Baby Piggy's Night at the Ball'' (1987) Image:noimage-big.png|''Muppet Babies and the Magic Garden'' (1987) Image:Bunnypicnic0001.png|''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic'' (1987) Image:Book.babykermitsxmas.jpg|''Baby Kermit's Christmas'' (1988) Image:Babypiggysshapes.jpg|''Baby Piggy's Shapes'' (1988) (as Emily Paul) Image:cwbk.jpg|''Count with Baby Kermit'' (1988) (as Emily Paul) Image:FragglesNewColors.jpg|''Mokey Fraggle's New Colors'' (1988) (as Emily Paul) Image:Muppetbabiesonthemove.jpg|''Muppet Babies on the Move'' (1988) (as Emily Paul) Image:MyFirstMuppetDictionary.jpg|''My First Muppet Dictionary'' (1988) Image:Book.arewethereyet.jpg|''Are We There Yet?: Songs for Tiny Travelers'' (1989) Baby gonzos amusement park.jpg|''Baby Gonzo's Amusement Park'' (1989) Image:noimage-big.png|''Baby Kermit's Message'' (1989) (as Emily Paul) Image:Book.countmein.jpg|''Count Me In!'' (1989) Image:Book.lullabyandgoodnight.jpg|''Lullaby and Good Night'' (1989) Image:Piggygetsthejitters.jpg|''Piggy Gets the Jitters'' (1989) Image:PiggyTheExplorer.jpg|''Piggy the Explorer'' (1989) (as Emily Paul) Image:Book.singmeastory.jpg|''Sing Me a Story!'' (1989) Image:Mkids.tvornottv.jpg|''TV or Not TV'' (1989) Image:Babykermitsnewfriends.jpg|''Baby Kermit's New Friends'' (1990) Image:Book.babiestales.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales'' (1990) Image:Muppetstories07.jpg|''Busy Day, Sleepy Night'' (1991) Image:Byebyepacifier.jpg|''Bye-Bye, Pacifier'' (1991) Image:Mkids.frogsonly.jpg|''Frogs Only!'' (1991) Image:Helpwerelost.jpg|''Help! We're Lost!'' (1991) Image:Mkids.havingbaby.jpg|''Mom's Having a Baby'' (1991) Image:Book.babiesrhymes.jpg|''Muppet Babies' Classic Nursery Rhymes'' (1991) Image:Mkids.scooterread.jpg|''Scooter Can't Read'' (1991) Image:Muppetstories02.jpg|''Stories to Share'' (1991) Image:CountWithMe.jpg|''Count with Me'' (1992) Image:Immadatyou.jpg|''I'm Mad at You!'' (1992) Image:Mkids.fairisfair.jpg|''What's Fair Is Fair'' (1992) Image:Foreverychild.JPG|''For Every Child, A Better World'' (1993) Image:Iamkermit.jpg|''I Am Kermit'' (1993) Image:Meet Jim Henson by Louise Gikow.jpg|''Meet Jim Henson'' (1993) Image:Mxcstorybook.jpg|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1993) Image:Mkids.rowlfsbigtest.jpg|''Rowlf's Big Test'' (1993) Image:Muppetsmakepuppets.jpg|''The Muppets Make Puppets!'' (1994) Image:Missingmatzah.jpg|''A Sesame Street Passover'' (1994) Image:noimage-big.png|''A Chanukah Party for Kippi'' (1995) Image:Someonelikeyou.jpg|''Someone Like You'' (1995) Image:Youvestillgotme.jpg|''You've Still Got Me'' (1995) Image:Allaboardthidwick.jpg|''All Aboard Thidwick!'' (1997) Image:Dontgetagink.jpg|''Don't Get a Gink!'' (1997) Image:Book.hohoho.jpg|''Ho-Ho-Ho, Baby Fozzie!'' (1997) Image:Grinchsong.jpg|''The Grinch's Song'' (1997) Image:Misspiggysrules.jpg|''Miss Piggy's Rules'' (1997) Image:Whatsazubblewump.jpg|''What Is a Zubble-Wump?'' (1997) Image:Fozzieseasterparade.jpg|''Fozzie's Fabulous Easter Parade'' (1998) Image:40book-01.jpg|''Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street'' (2009) External links * ToughPigs.com Interview, October 2009 — part 1 — part 2 Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Authors Category:Writers Category:Lyricists